


Farewell Avengers

by fallingshannon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Not a fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:25:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingshannon/pseuds/fallingshannon
Summary: Just an essay I wrote to help myself for when Avengers: Endgame comes out. This isn't a fan fiction but I felt like I should post it anyways. This may also not be written as well as other works due to it being written rapidly.





	Farewell Avengers

In a few days time, Avengers: Endgame is to premiere. This movie is going to be the end of an era of superheroes that inspired millions. Whether or not they are to defeat Thanos and/or how is still unclear, I believe we should all reflect on what we had been given. We were given a decade long storyline of our favorite heroes and with these heroes we were given something to love, something to laugh at, something to cry about, something to inspire our creative sides as well as give us freedom from a world we wanted to ignore. With these movies, fandoms were created, friendships built upon a similar interest.  
Yes, this story is to end and we most likely won’t see our main heros (Ironman, Captain America, Hulk, Hawkeye, Thor and Black Widow) again. But we will still have their movies. We will still have them in our lives, continuously affecting us the way they have from the beginning. I don’t know about the rest of you but I am a huge Tony Stark fan, he is my favorite cinematic hero and they will never change. Through him I learned that being broken isn’t the worst thing in the world as long as you’re able to lift yourself up. Thanks to Tony, I learned that sometimes you have to save yourself and that doesn’t make you any less of a hero. No matter your personality, no matter your personal issues, as long as you look for the good in the world, as long as you believe in fighting for a just cause then you are a hero. You don’t need some kind of superpower to make you great. All you need is you.  
Avengers: Endgame is a movie I am both stoked and terrified to see. The reason being this is the end of the line. Will the dusted be brought back? Who will be lost in the war? Will the next generation of superheros be as wondrous as the last (the answer already being yes)? Am I prepared to possibly see the people I loved for most of my lifetime leave? The one thing I tell myself constantly is that “It’s just a movie. I’ll live.” But is it really just a movie?  
These characters brought together so many people. These actors are so beloved it’s crazy. Saying goodbye to all of this is emotional and the concept of it is beyond my comprehension. These movies brought forth some of the most amazing people and gave children as well as adults something to look forward to and up to. But it’s over. For now. One day, possibly, in the distance future, these characters can be brought back to life for a new generation to love as much as ours does. This isn’t a permanent goodbye. We will see them again. In our movie collections. In our homes. In ourselves. This is only a temporary farewell and a ‘See you soon.’ Thank you Marvel for giving us so much to love and allowing us to see the end of their story. Lots of times screen adaptations never finish their story. This is a privilege and an honor.


End file.
